Skylanders: Spyro Returns
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Based on the 2011 video game, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure by Activision and Vicarious Visions, the toys-to-life games hit the bookshelves! When dragons Spyro and Cynder find themselves in an all-new world, they must fight alongside its guardians to stop a tyrant of unspeakable chaos and evil!
1. Prologue

The molten tunnel got harder by the minute! But they were so close! They couldn't back down, or else the whole world would be destroyed! **_"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"_** Malefor roared. **_"I AM ETERNAL!"_** He then blasted the two, but they deflected it with their own breath attacks! "Just…. Hang…. On!" The purple dragon said to the black and red one. Together, they knocked the enemy back! As Malefor got up after landing on a crystal, he noticed dragon spirits rise! **_"WHAT IS THIS!"_** He cried out. Then, the spirits surrounded him! **_"NOOOOOO!"_** He yelled as he was pulled into the crystal. Then, the green magical chain that bonded the two dragons broke! Then, the world started to pull itself apart, with its crystallin core breaking! The two dragons landed and looked at each other. "Spyro," The female said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "Don't be, Cynder." Spyro replied. "It's over now." The two looked around. Clearly, they wouldn't survive this. "So, this is it…." Cynder said, sadly. She waited for it all to end. Spyro, meanwhile, heard a voice. It was Ignitus! He wasn't dead after all! _"Spyro,"_ Ignitus said. _"When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."_ His eyes widened. He knew what he had to do. "I know what I need to do." He said. "Just get out of here, Cynder." "NO!" She protested. "You don't have to do anything! Let's just go!" "Where?! There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart!" She was silent. There was no arguing with that. "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." "Then I'm with you." As Spyro concentrated and used every piece of magic that was within him to restore the world, he swore that he heard Cynder speak one last thing before they died. "I love you…..."

"Be welcome friend." The Dragon Elder said. "I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of the age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." The dragon was honored. But there was something that he was deeply concerned about. "And what of Spyro?" He asked, hesitantly. "Is he…. dead?" "Hmmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The book the elder had flew off as another approached. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written within this book." He said. "I have done my best but… I could find no trace of him." And with that, he vanished, leaving Ignitus as the new Dragon Chronicler. "Well, young dragon," He asked as he read through the book. "Where might you be?"

He woke up in an unfamiliar place. He had no idea how he got there or who he-. Wait. Of course. His name was Spyro. Then, he saw a figure appear before him. "Greetings, young one." The man said. "Who might you be?" "My name is Spyro." The dragon answered. "Where am I?" "Why, this is Summer Forest." "No, I meant, WHERE am I?" "Ah, where are you, you may ask?" The man used his staff to create a portal that showed endless floating islands. "This is Skylands." He said. "The very center of the universe. Here, all things are possible, and adventure lies around every corner." Spyro was amazed. "It's beautiful." He said, awestruck. "Indeed, it is. Now, do you remember how you got here?" "No. No, I don't." "Where are you from?" "Somewhere far away. Sorry, I can't seem to remember." "Of course. But unfortunately, Skylands is also in constant danger from dark forces." "Why? What do they want with it?" "Control. From here, you can travel anywhere in the cosmos. If evil managed to gain a foothold in Skylands, no world would be safe." "You talk about evil as if it's alive." "Maybe it is. And it is my duty to stop it. However, it gets stronger as I grow older. I have protected Skylands for centuries, but now I need help. Your help. You see, Skylands is protected by the wisest and most powerful beings of all: The Portal Masters. I am one of those Portal Masters. However, there are very few of us to combat this evil. That is why I have trained great warriors to protect these lands: The Skylanders. And if you are a great hero from where you are, you may have what it takes to become a Skylander, and combat the evil that is known as The Darkness." "And what is The Darkness?" "No one knows, actually. Its origins are unknown, and all that is known of it is that it is pure evil. It is up to the Portal Master and Skylanders to repel it. Each Skylander has one of the eight Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Life, Undead, Tech, and Magic. I will take you to the Citadel to meet the Skylanders that I have trained. Come. There is a long road ahead of you." Spyro smiled. "Don't worry, Master Eon. I am ready."

It was later when Spyro came to the Citadel. On the balloon he took, he met Eon's assistant Hugo, who believed that sheep were secretly evil, and Flynn, an energetic Mabu who loved piloting (Although he was reckless at it). At the Citadel, he reunited with Cynder and met up with Cali, Flynn's crush and a tough warrior, and the rest of the Skylanders. If Spyro was correct, there were 29 of them. Word spread of his and Cynder's heroic acts, and they were made Skylanders of the Magic and Undead elements. "Dragon kid," Gill Grunt said with an energetic Trigger Happy. "Welcome to the team."


	2. Shattered Island

It had been 3 months since Spyro and Cynder first came to Skylands, and they already had many adventures. One of them was to save the Radiant Isles from a being called Hektore, another was to help Cloud Patrol recapture trolls that escaped prison, and another was to help Advisor Orville establish a home for Mabu in the Lost Islands. There was also a Dark Portal Master who was called Kaos who wanted to take over Skylands. For being an assistant to the Darkness, Kaos was banished to the Outlands. Spyro was intimidated when he saw his giant floating head for the first time, but in person, he just couldn't stop laughing at how much of a pipsqueak Kaos was. He also went with Gill Grunt, Eruptor, and Boomer to stop Kaos from acquiring The Machine of Doom, a giant war machine that was part of the ancient race known as the Arkeyans. The only two Skylanders who WERE Arkeyans were the Undead Knight Chop Chop, and the Tech Robot Drill Sergeant. Spyro had also faced Mega-Monsters, Grill Grunt had undone a curse unleashed by an evil fish master called Grimslobber, Lightning Rod faced an evil Cyclops Queen, Terrafin battled a deadly duo known as the Boom Brothers, Cynder stopped an evil weather wizard known as Hurrikazam, Stump Smash took on a deadly bone dragon, Eruptor learned about an evil king known as Nefarion, and Trigger Happy stopped Kaos from piecing together the Mask of Power! According to Eon, when Spyro and Cynder came to Skylands, they had half of their memories wiped, thus making them only remember certain events in their past. The Skylanders were also tasked with protecting the only thing that could repel The Darkness: The Core of Light. Built by the Benevolent Ancients, it was a machine powered by all eight elements via the Eternal Elemental Sources. Kaos planned to destroy it, but all his attempts had failed. However, something told Spyro that this next one would be very, very different. Then, he, Trig, and Eon noticed dark clouds. Spyro knew that it meant one thing: The Darkness had returned. "M-m-m-master Eon!" Hugo stammered, running in. "T-t-t-those clouds! Is something wrong?!" "Have you ever known dark boiling ominous clouds to be a good thing, Hugo?" Eon asked. Hugo shook his head. Then, a black flying castle emerged from the clouds! This could only mean one thing. Kaos had returned! "Take your station, Hugo!" Eon instructed. Hugo then ran for cover. "Skylanders!" Eon cried. "The Darkness has come! Prepare for battle!" Then, something huge emerged from the clouds! **"BEHOLD!"** The giant head boomed. **"It is I, Kaos! Long have I waited for this day to take my revenge! Soon, you will all bow down before me! Kaos! K-A-O-S!"** "Kaos! I might have known!" Eon said. "And what happened to your head? It looks ridiculous!" **"AH!? What?! My head is AWESOME, I tell you! Fear it! Fear my giant floating head!"** Kaos roared. After a brief silence, Kaos continued his evilness. **"You thought you had banished me to the Outlands, didn't you?! HAHAHAHAHA! I, Kaos, have returned to destroy the Core of Light and rule Skylands as its emperor! And you are now so old and weak, Eon! There is nothing you can do about it! AHAHAHAHAHA!"** "I've told you before, Kaos!" Eon said. "You and the Darkness have no power here!" **"Oh, is that so?"** Kaos yelled. **"We'll just see about that! MINIONS!"** Then, evil minions were beamed down to destroy the Core of Light! "Skylanders! To battle!" And with that, the battle began! "Game On!" Spyro yelled as he beamed down onto the field. He then charged into Cyclops grunts and head-butted them, while Gill Grunt used his harpoon to take on a Goliath Drow. Terrafin took on a Troll Brawler and eventually went in for the K.O. He then burrowed after more Cyclops minions and belly-flopped them. Stump Smash chased after more minions, his fists pounding. Hugo watched this from his rock cover. Trig was as backup as he shot Cyclops Mammoths. He then charged up to shoot more Drows while Stump Smash spat out acorns. Spyro then breathed fire at more minions while Terrafin made a Cyclops take a belly-flop to the face. Slam-Bam slammed two minions together, then tossed the other two to Stump-Smash, who took them out with a spin attack. Trigger Happy and Wrecking Ball made coins and tongues flying as Goliath Drows were getting pummeled. Zap and Eruptor burned and shocked more enemies that surrounded Wham-Shell and Stealth Elf. Spyro dodged a catapult strike as he flew into more minions. Boomer made trolls get blown up. "Uh-Uh! I don't think so!" Cynder said as she carried of a troll warrior who had disarmed Gill Grunt and was about to have sushi. However, just as all seemed won, something huge came out of the castle! "Not the CORE!" Then, the Core of Light was blown up by a very, very, VERY big BOOM (which was also Flynn's catchphrase)! Before Spyro could do anything, he and the others found themselves whisked away, and the dragon watched helplessly as Eon was pulled into his own portal. Spyro tried to scream "NO!", but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move at all! Then, he felt Skylands get more and more distant as he and the others were speeding away from it. Spyro then felt very small. Maybe this is how he would die. And then, with a sudden boom, it all ended.

Spyro didn't know where he was, or how he got there. Well, he knew the second part. There was this giant pink creature that carried him towards a building. Then, the creature noticed a portal, but not before Spyro noticed himself in a wall of glass. He looked like… a toy? This made no sense at all! Then, he was placed upon the portal. He heard it humming. Then, he felt life flowing through him! Finally, he broke free of his small prison and came back to his normal size. Spyro shook off pieces of rock and looked at himself, moving his wings and talons and looking at them. A smile crept along his face. Then, the creature grabbed a weapon in fear. "Stay back!" It yelled. "Don't come any closer!" Spyro stayed on the portal. He swished his tail, bowed, and purred. The creature lowered the weapon, then touched his snout. Smoke flared out Spyro's nostrils. Then, something materialized beside him! It was… Eon! But how?! Spyro thought he was dead! He was pulled into his own portal! "Greetings, young Portal Master!" Eon's spirit said. "AAAAHHH!" The creature yelled, stumbling back and hitting his head on a bookcase. "Do not be alarmed." Spirit Eon said. "Spyro and I mean you no harm. I have been waiting for you. I am Eon, the greatest Portal Master that ever lived." "Spyro?" The young Portal Master apprentice asked. "Is that your name?" Spyro nodded. The Apprentice turned to Eon. "Waiting for me? What do you mean?" "Allow me to explain." Eon moved aside, revealing an image of Skylands. "Spyro and I come from a world beyond your own. This is Skylands. It lies at the very heart of the universe. It is full of magic, wonder, and adventure." "It's…. amazing." "That's exactly what Spyro told me when he arrived." "Wait." The Apprentice turned to Spyro. "You can talk?!" Spyro tried to say yes, but the lack of Skylands' magic made his vocal cords useless. He just shrugged and shook his head in response. "I will get to that later." Eon said. More images appeared, acting like a living storybook. Eon then explained to the Apprentice about the Portal Masters, the Darkness, The Core of Light, the Dark Portal Masters, Nefarion, the Skylanders, Kaos, and how the Skylanders came to this world, which was called Earth, as it was a planet. It was apparently the homeworld of all the Portal Masters-to-be. Then, Eon faded away as the portal built up magical energy. Spyro extended his wings and braced himself. "Thank you, Portal Master." He said to the Apprentice. Then, in a beam of purple light, he flew back to Skylands.

Spyro made a perfect landing in Shattered Island right in front of Hugo! "WOAH!" Hugo cried. "Spyro! You've returned!" Then, the dragon noticed two other meteors. One dark blue, and one gold. The dark blue one went off target and crashed on a lower island, while the gold one crashed right into the nearby windmill! Gill Grunt clutched his head and found himself alive, while Trigger Happy cried out "I'm okay!", in a crazy tone. "Master Eon was right!" Hugo said ecstatic. "That means he DID find another Portal Master to help us! Come on Skylanders! This village needs our help!" "Well, you can count me in! I'm all fired up!" Spyro then flew over the bridge, but before Hugo could cross, a flying rock smashed it! "HUGO! Are you alright?!" "Don't worry! There's a balloon just nearby!" As the trio rushed through the village, they were able to reunite with Flynn. "See that twister?" Flynn yelled over the wind. "Yeah. It's coming from the Darkness!" Spyro said. "I've got an idea!" Flynn said. "What we're gonna do is-WOAH!" Flynn ran to his balloon and flew off. Gill ran, but the flying rock knocked him off! Trig jumped and Spyro caught himself. Then, they found themselves face-to-face with Chompies! Spyro smiled. This was too easy. After dealing with the chompies, the trio managed to get to the castle and save the Mabu Royal Family. When the hero work was done, the trio went with Flynn and Hugo on Flynn's balloon back to the Citadel to reunite with the other Skylanders.


	3. Perilous Pastures

When Spyro returned to the Citadel, he was horrified at what he saw. The other 31 Skylanders were the same way. The Citadel was in ruins! And the Core of Light was completely gone! "Thank the portals we made it back in one piece!" Hugo sighed, completely relieved. "With the Core gone, Skylands is in great danger! I'm sure that tornado was no accident. This is clearly the work of Kaos!" Flynn growled. "Kaos. Oh, that guy really grinds my gears. If you're taking him down, count me in!" "Glad to hear it!" Hugo said. "Cali agreed to help too!" _Oh No._ Spyro thought. When Flynn heard about Cali, he would talk about her and never shut up! Cali was a tough warrior and trained the Skylanders. "Cali? Ah, Cali!" Flynn said. "If she's involved in this, count me double in!" So, the Skylanders and Flynn went to Cali's last known location: Perilous Pastures.

Hence the name, the area was indeed perilous, with Drow, evil elves, and Chompie Pods, plants that produced Chompies. Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Eruptor, Terrafin, and Whirlwind were all sent to find, and possibly rescue Cali. When they found her, she had been captured by Drow! Stealth Elf manned the nearby cannon after taking out the Drow on it while the others defended it. She was able to free Cali by shooting the 4 locks on the gate. "I guess not every lock needs a key." Stealth Elf said. "Boomer would definitely agree! YEAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trig said after dealing with the last Drow. Even though they were elves, Stealth Elf didn't mind taking them out. The team, except the flying Skylanders, boarded Flynn's balloon and headed back to the Ruins.

"BACK! BACK, YOU VILE BEASTS!" Hugo yelled as he ran for his life from…. Sheep. Yes, sheep. "Not again." Spyro groaned. Hugo always claimed that sheep were "The most feared creatures of Skylands". What he saw in them he would never know. Boomer, however, loved sheep. Mostly using them for target practice. For his explosives. Yeah, they hated that. "Well, focusing on the important things, I found the blueprints to the Core of Light!" Hugo exclaimed. He turned to some odd markings in the ground. "If we can rebuild the Core of Light, it should stop Kaos!" After clearing some bramble, Hugo was able to use the Far Viewer to locate the Eternal Air Source. But its location had winds far too intense for Flynn's balloon to handle. So, they needed a propeller powerful enough to resist the winds. Luckily, Cali knew exactly where to find one.


	4. Sky Schooner Docks

Whirlwind remembered her mission clearly. To get the Golden Propeller, She, Sonic Boom, Warnado, and Lightning Rod needed to find the Drows' elite airship and take it down. But the unicorn-dragon hybrid knew that Sky Schooner Docks was under Drow control, and they hated propeller thieves. But the Eternal Air Source needed to be collected, and this was the only way to do it! Helping them was the kind fairy, Persephone, a fairy who "danced" with Skyalnders to make them stronger. In short, she gave them upgrades. Whirlwind was a hybrid of a dragon and a unicorn, and was super beautiful. Sonic Boom was a griffin with a sonic screech and had kids! Well, temporary kids, at least. Ones who were sent back to their eggs after a short period of time. She refused to talk about it. Warnado was a turtle who hatched inside a tornado and was only dizzy when standing still. Lightning Rod was a being from the Cloud Kingdom, and was recruited by Spyro. He was known for his awesome lightning powers! And it was with these powers only that the Eternal Air Source could be acquired! Eventually, the elite airship was found! As Lightning Rod manned the cannon while Warnado defended him, Sonic Boom and Whirlwind took to the skies! With teamwork, the airship was brought down! Now, all that was left to do was to head back home and attach the Golden Propeller to Flynn's balloon.


	5. Stormy Stronghold

After a few minutes, Flynn managed to upgrade his balloon with the propeller. As he and the Air Skylanders approached the Stormy Stronghold, Warnado was horrified, and amazed, at what he saw. A giant twister was ripping the castle apart! "It's just like the one I hatched in…" He said, astounded. It also looked like the tornado that destroyed Shattered Island. Flynn took a random guess. "Maybe those Drow buddies found the Eternal Air Source first." He said. "I guess this is the resulting failure after they tried to harness its power." "We gotta get that source!" Whirlwind said. "Any ideas?" "Well, we might be able to lower those lightning pylons." Lightning Rod said. "It should at least calm the twister down long enough for us to rebuild the bridge." "Then let's do it." Sonic Boom said sternly. "We don't have time to waste." The four managed to catch a miniature wind vortex that blasted them towards each pylon. With each pylon down, the tornado managed to quell down, and the bridge and castle were rebuilt. At the very center was a blue clear orb with a miniature twister inside: The Eternal Air Source! Quickly, the four raced to the castle to collect it, but an army of Drows, accompanied by Air Spell Punks and Windbag Djinnis, were all that stood in their way. Soon, Drow Spearmen, Drow Witches, and even Goliath Drow fell defeated by their allies, unable to withstand loud screeches, baby griffins, mini tornados, hard shells, lightning, storm clouds, and rainbows. Now, the Eternal Air Source was in the hands of the Skylanders. Now, to return to the Ruins and begin building the Core of Light!

Once back at the Ruins, the Skylanders saw Eon's Spirit emerge! _"Well done!"_ He said. _"Your retrieval of the first Eternal Elemental Source has summoned me back to these ruins. There is strong magic in this place, and by its power, the Eternal Sources know how to combine their power with the ancient machinery of this island to recreate the Core of Light."_ Whirlwind put the Air Source in the center of the blueprints. "I've never seen how the Core was built before." She said. "I know." Spyro said. "None of us have." Then, a massive whirlwind formed, and drew forth two stony statues on floating platforms. The two statues stepped forward, and the gust revealed a bronzy plate in the ground. The Core of Light had begun its reconstruction.

"WHAT?!" Kaos yelled. He was so stunned that he fell off the portal he was standing on. "They found the Eternal Air Source?!" Then, he noticed something else. "EHH?! WHA?! Is that…? EON?! But how?! I thought I killed him! Wait a minute. He doesn't have a body! So, he IS dead! But maybe someone's helping him! Other than those pesky Skyblanders, of course. But who?! And what are they up to!? Waaaaiiiiitttt…. Maybe there's another Portal Master! And they have one of the Eternal Elemental Sources, then that means…..." Kaos's eyes widened in shock. "WHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?! They're rebuilding the Core of Light?! I can't let that happen! I've got to tell my armies about this! They must find those other Eternal Sources before those Skyfools do!"

Meanwhile, back at the Ruins while Hugo was planning the next move, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap, and Wham Shell were investigating some sort of ruckus in the docks. Gill Grunt was a Gillman armed with a harpoon gun who hadn't given up on his search for his mermaid girlfriend, who was kidnapped by pirates. Slam Bam was a four-armed yeti with ice powers whose glacier was set adrift by Kaos. Zap was a water dragon with electric powers who was raised by electric eels. Wham Shell was a crustacean being with a magical mace that shot starfish bullets and was also the king of his underwater kingdom. Then, Gill heard voices. "If you're gonna eat me, you should know that I'm really salty and kinda high in cholesterol." "Ifb u arr eat me, I'b saltby and phat too! EHEHEHEHEHE!" "Oh great. Someone get me out of here!" "Summon getty underwear! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" When the four investigated, they saw a Gillman locked up in a cell, guarded by a Lockmaster Imp! "Woah. I didn't know this place had a cell." Gill said. He rushed over to save his fellow Gillman and the Imp retreated into his lock. After a few minutes, Gill was able to break the Gillman out. "Holy Carp, that was close!" "How'd you get here, anyway?" "Well, I came looking for you, but I ended up in this cell, and was almost made into Gillman Goulash!" "So, what's your name, fellow Gillman?" "Gurglefin." Gill was stunned. "Uhh, Gesundheit?" "No, Gurglefin's my name!" "Oh! Right! Sorry!" "Anyway, I come from a nearby island where trolls have enslaved my people! Will you please help me?" Wham Shell narrowed his eyes. Trolls had invaded his kingdom for oil, but he fended them off. Gill, meanwhile, was part of the Gillman Military, and vowed to protect all Gillman. He would not break that promise. So, the four of them agreed, and took Gurglefin's boat to Oilspill Island. "Oh yeah, and by the way," Gurglefin added. "You might wanna hold onto something." Gill was confused. "Why would we want to do thaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, the ship plunged off the island! Then, the boat flew off into the skies. "Whew. I keep forgetting boats in Skylands can do that." Gill sighed, relieved.


	6. Oilspill Island

Oilspill Island was complete chaos! Trolls had taken over, captured the Gillman, and were drilling for oil. Gill had the eerie feeling that the Trolls would have fish sticks for their lunch break. Wham Shell readied his mace. If this is what his kingdom would have become, he would have a very deep hatred for trolls. "ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS AT ACCESS PLATFORM ALPHA!' An alarm blared. Quickly, the Water Skylanders took out the Troll Greasemonkeys, Blaster Trolls, Troll Grenadiers, Mark 31 Troll Tanks, and Tech Spell Punks. Eventually, all the Gillman were freed, but the Skylanders' work wasn't done yet. "This factory's polluting the waters and mucking things up!" Gill said. "There must be a way to destroy it!" "There might be." Wham Shell said. "If we get our hands on one of those bombs, we might be able to throw it into the main reactor shaft, causing a chain reaction, destroying this factory, and complete our pollution solution." Gill quickly grabbed a bomb, only to find it lit! Quickly, he ran towards the main shaft and threw the bomb as its fuse was getting shorter! Then, KA-BOOM! The shaft exploded, and the factory was destroyed. With his people saved, Gurglefin thanked the four heroes.

Back at the Ruins, Gurglefin had just finished building his Oil Donkey. Luckily, the Far Viewer was rusty, and needed oil. After oiling it, Hugo was able to see the next component of the Core of Light: The Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor, which would house the Eternal Water Source. However, it was held in a pirate hideout called Dark Water Cove. So, despite Gill's secret hatred of pirates, the four Water Skylanders went with Gurglefin to seize the spouts! 


	7. Dark Water Cove

_Pirates._ Gill thought, angrily. _I hate pirates. Well, not all of them. Just the bad ones._ As the boat approached the cove, Gurglefin noticed the main gates were closed! "We'll have to find another way inside, then." Gill said. "Maybe we can land at the outer island." Gurglefin said. He also had a pirate hat on because "he always wanted to be a pirate". He also got seasick in the way, though. Soon, they were able to land at the docks. "Now, we have to be really careful." Gurglefin said. "The last thing we want is get spotted." "Which we just did." Slam Bam said. "By their artillery!" A cannon was fired. "MOVE!" Zap cried. Quickly, all five of them ran off the boat just before it was hit. As it sank, Wham Shell was stunned. "Great." He moaned. "NOW how are we gonna get out of here?!" "We'll get there when we do." Gill said. He returned fire, hitting the cannoneer with a harpoon. "So much for our stealth strategy." Zap said as he fended off a few Nauteloids. Making their way to the hideout, they crossed a docked ship called the Whale's Belly with Blastaneers abroad. Inside the fortress, the Water Skylanders faced off against Squidface Brutes. Water Spell Punks used magical puddles to freeze Slam Bam, but since ice was his specialty, he broke free and returned the favor before smashing them. When nearing the spouts, the group managed to take down the Squiddlers in their path. Finally, the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor was collected. "Okay, now what about our escape plan?" Wham Shell asked. "Well, we could steal one of their Frigates." Gill said. "But don't remember: we have to open the main gates to escape." Gurglefin decided to take the Elvenship as their escape craft, and maybe as his new boat. Zap noticed the switch to open the gates was on the top of the tower. Once the gates were open, the ship sailed off, and with another component of the Core of Light.

At last, the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor, forged from the scales of the Leviathan, was added into the core. As Gill set it down, he noticed it rotate, and then…. Nothing happened? However, Slam Bam was able to hear some thing underground, so at least it did something. With the spouts in place, it was time to find the Eternal Water Source. According to Hugo, who had seen it through the Far Viewer, it was on a string of islands. However, it had returned to the sea, and could only be summoned by four ancient statues on those islands. Also, rumor had it that a giant fish lived in those waters and ate villages whole! The locals there said it was called the Leviathan. Gurglefin trembled when Hugo mentioned this, but Gill thought that this whole "Leviathan" thing was just a story. "If that thing's scales were used to forge the spouts, I'm pretty sure that it's long gone. But if it DID exist, it would be pretty cranky about that." He said. And so, the Water Skylanders went to Leviathan Lagoon to get the Eternal Water Source before anyone else did! Also, this Leviathan creature didn't exist! Or did it?


	8. Leviathan Lagoon

When the Water Skylanders and Gurglefin reached the lagoon, they saw something else. "More pirates?!" The Gillman yelled. "Sheesh! Like I don't get enough of these guys!" "They might be after the Water Source!" Gill Grunt added. "We've got to get to it first, before they do!" And with that, the race was on! Gill Grunt was later swimming in the ocean, hearing that one of the statues was underwater. _Hah! Stupid rumors._ He thought. _There's no such thing as a giant-._ Seconds later, something huge rose out of the water and swallowed him whole! Although, no one saw it. _Fish._ Gill then started to ponder if Gurglefin was right. Then, he noticed something. Leviathan had swallowed the first statue! "EWW! YUCK! THIS IS SO GROSS AND DISGUSTING! UGH!" He moaned as he rummaged through the food that the fish had eaten to get the statue. "There! Now, how do I get out of this place?" He then noticed Leviathan's uvula. Then, looking at his harpoon gun, he got an idea. He aimed the gun and fired, hitting the creature's gross pink thing. With a roar, Leviathan surfaced and spat out the rotten fish. "If I tell Gurglefin where I found this, he'll never believe me!" Gill said. Then, he rushed off to find the shrine. Meanwhile, Zap was underwater, avoided the fish. If it tried to eat him, he'd make it eat something else instead: an electric buffet! The fish was stunned by the shocks, giving Zap enough time to find the second statue, which was buried in a coral reef. Slam Bam was putting his surfer skills to the test as a whirlpool whisked him away to another island in the lagoon. There, he found the third statue, but not until a Hob 'N' Yaro snatched it! He searched for it once it fled, and spotted an overturned boat. But instead of finding the thief when he lifted it, the four-armed yeti found a bunch of Nauteloids instead! After defeating them, he managed to catch the little guy and snatch the statue. Wham Shell had difficulty finding the last statue when he and the others met up with Gurglefin. "About time you got here." He said. Gill was confused. He looked at the fish, oddly. "What? I took a shortcut." Then, the others told them how they found the statues. "I found the first one, and you won't believe where I found it!" "The second one was underwater. I had a few…. uhh, difficulties getting there." "The third one was snatched by a Hob 'N' Yaro, but I managed to get the little guy." "Sorry, but I couldn't find the fourth statue. I've looked everywhere!" Then, they spotted something. A pirate ship was leaving…with the last statue! Knowing what to do, Wham Shell manned the nearby cannon and fired, destroying the ship before it could cross between two islands. Wham Shell snatched the statue and the four of them headed to the shrine. Together, they placed the four statues on the shrine. Then, the Eternal Water Source emerged from the sea, just near the dock! As they approached the source, Gill was cautious. "Careful, guys. There's no telling if this is a trap." He warned. "Hah! What we need is right in front of us! All we have to do is walk up there and grab it!" Wham Shell said. "It'll be easy! I mean, come on! What could possibly go-." Suddenly, Leviathan leaped out from underneath and swallowed the four and the source! "Wrong."

Inside the beast, Gill and the others looked around. "You know, when I was swallowed, I was just at the mouth." Gill said. "Now, we're literally in the belly of the beast!" Then, they noticed something. "KAOS!" Slam Bam yelled. The head was looming over them as if it was a giant hologram. **"Well well well, look what we have here."** Kaos intimidated. **"Four stupid Skylanders sent by Eon's Portal Master apprentice! HA! And I see that you just happen to be looking for the Eternal Water Source. Correction: MY Eternal Water Source! Well you're too late! I am KAOS, Skylands' Emperor-to-be and a REAL Portal Master! And you are never getting out of here ALIVE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** "Okay, Big Head!" Gill Grunt challenged as he and the others prepared for battle. "Let's make a deal. If you're able to defeat all four of us, AT ONCE, we'll let you keep 'your' Eternal Water Source. BUUTTTT, if we manage to survive whatever you throw at us until you give up, you hand over the Eternal Water Source! Deal?" **"You're placing a bet on your precious source?! HA! That is a bet you'll lose! Water Dragon! Give these Skylameos a real shock!"** Kaos then summoned an evil counterpart of Zap. Heroically, the real Zap stepped forward. "Leave him to me!" He said. As the Dark Water Dragon slid in slime, Zap dodged and countered with a lightning breath attack on the slime, damaging the dragon. Dodging Zap's next attack, the dragon fled underwater, with Zap following. After an intense undersea fight, Zap was able to best his dark double. "Anything else?" He asked. **"Oh, there's plenty more where that came from!"** Kaos taunted. **"I summon the DEADLY SHARK BATH OF DOOOOOOOOOOMSHARKS! Let's see if you survive that! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Then, using the Eternal Water Source's power, Kaos summoned forth a giant wall of water, which sharks emerged from! Wham Shell dodged some, Gill almost had a near miss, and Slam Bam and Zap fought back against some. Eventually, the spell stopped. **"Hmmmmm."** Kaos said. **"You seem to be lucky. Sort of. Well! Your luck has run out! Amphibious Gillman! Wash these fools away!"** As Gill Grunt stepped forward, an evil version of himself was summoned. As Gill used his Water Jetpack to dodge the Gillman's Water Hose, he countered with his harpoons. When the Gillman's gun was either jammed or being reloaded, Gill took the advantage and attacked. Once his fishy doppelganger was down, he turned to Kaos. "Is that all?" He taunted. "If it is, you lose the bet!" **"Bah! You may have bested my Gillman, but this is far from over! FAR FROM IT!"** Kaos yelled. **"Mace Crab! Pulverize them!"** Soon, Wham Shell found himself against his own evil self, with maces clashing and starfish bullets firing. Eventually, Wham Shell finished off the Mace Crab with a Poseidon Strike! "That was too easy!" Wham Shell said. "Please tell me that you've got more!" **"Oh, I certainly do!"** Kaos snapped back. **"Ice Yeti! Send a chill up their spines!"** As Slam Bam fought his ice-cold evil self, he used his Shoe Slide to dodge an ice trap, then countered with four punches, one from each hand. They then traded blows, with Slam Bam doing an overhand four-armed slam, dodging an Ice Hammer, then countered with a four-armed spiked fist spin attack. Once the yeti was down, the four stared at Kaos. **"Okay, so maybe you're slightly good at fighting my minions, one-on-one."** Kaos said. **"Let's see how you do against ALL FOUR AT ONCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Then, as another Shark Bath was conjured, all four minions appeared, ready to use teamwork as their weapon. Luckily, the Water Skylanders planned to do the same. After what was sure to be an epic battle, the Skylanders won! **"EH?! WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"** Kaos wailed. **"WHY?! HOW!? How were you able to best me!? Why I oughtta-."** "Ah ah ah, Mr. Big Head." Gill taunted. "Remember our little deal?" Kaos hesitated. **"FINE! But next time, and there will BE a next time, I won't hand over the next Eternal Source so easily! And I, Kaos, will finally beat you stupid Skylanders once and for all! JUST YOU WAIT!"** And with that, Kaos vanished, leaving the Eternal Water Source for the Skylanders to gain.

 _"_ _You have brought the Eternal Water Source!"_ Eon said. _"Excellent! Now, water can return to the Core of Light!"_ Gill placed the source into the spouts, and then the pedestal it was on began to rise. After some movement underground, water gushed out of the twin spouts and onto the stone statues. They seemed to enjoy it. When no one was looking, Gill secretly drank some of the water. "POOEY!" He cried, spitting it out. "SALTY!"

Inside his castle, Kaos laughed manically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Even though those stupid Skylanders gained the Eternal Water Source, they're still not winning! The Darkness is spreading! No matter their attempts to rebuild Eon's machine, I am still winning! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At the Ruins, Terrafin, Bash, Dino-Rang, and Prism Break were investigating the beach. Terrafin was once the lifeguard of the Dirt Seas, and after Kaos turned it into a sheet of glass, the boxing champ was waiting for Kaos to give him those five bucks. Bash was an Earth Dragon that had a lifelong dream about having to fly. He knew that day would come. Eventually. Dino-Rang was a dinosaur, NOT a dragon, mind you! He would unleash his fury on anyone who called him a dragon with his twin Stone Boomerangs! Prism Break was an Earth Golem with crystals for hands who had been excavated by Mabu Miners after his century-long slumber. When Terrafin noticed a strange robot, he went to investigate. This reminded him of when he first found Drill Sergeant, and ordered him to not be his servant. He knocked on the plating. "…oil….can…..." The robot said. This got Dino-Rang an idea. "Be right back, mates!" He returned with oil, and oiled the bot. "Whew! Thanks for the oil-up! I've been stuck in that position for ages!" The robot said. After minutes of saying it was a Clam-Tron 4000, and it could produce pearls, Terrafin decided to test that statement. However, after clams were gathered, the Clam-Tron was shocked at what it produced. "Oh dear!" It yelled. "That isn't a pearl at all! It appears that I made a bomb by accident!" Then, Hugo came down with the next location for the next piece: The Crystal Eye, hidden away by the Cyclopses in the Crystal Eye Castle. However, the bridge that connected their kingdom with the Citadel had been cut off by rock debris. "Well, I think I got us a solution!" The land shark said. As he hurled the bomb towards the rocks, he thought about Boomer's reaction to the Clam-Tron's gifts. That troll would be getting more and more bombs by the millisecond! Once the barrier was done, the Earth Skylanders noticed a Molekin on the other side, apparently blind. After a brief introduction, Diggs and the Earth Skylanders headed off towards the Crystal Eye Castle.


	9. Crystal Eye Castle

Once the Earth Skylanders reached the castle, Diggs explained that the Crystal Eye made his blurry vision completely clear. He also informed the four that they needed to destroy two Seeing Towers to open the gate leading to the Crystal Eye. Before he could say something very important, he was knocked down by rolling barrels! As Timidclops rolled the barrels down, Terrafin burrowed, Dino-Rang used Stonefist Traps to block them, Prism Break used his lasers to destroy them, and Bash used his tail to deflect them. However, when the four of them reached the Cyclopses, instead of fighting them, the cowards leaped off the edge! "Wimps." Terrafin said, secretly hoping for a fight. However, he knew he would get one soon. Then suddenly, out of a few barrels, blue Chompies attacked! "GAH!" Dino-Rang yelled. "Get them off me!" As the Chompies, called Crunchers, latched on with their razor-sharp teeth, Terrafin was able to shake them off by grabbing some and throwing them. With their rock-hard skin, Bash and Prism break hardly felt a thing. As they finished the Crunchers off and traversed up another ramp, Cyclopses with axes attacked, Dino-Rang's Stone Boomerangs were deflected by the spinning, and he threw them again when the Cyclops was dizzy. Then, after all the enemies were dealt with, Terrafin had a plan. "Ok, two of us will take the East Seeing Tower, while the other two take the West Seeing Tower!" He said. When Terrafin and Dino-Rang went into the East Tower, they found it guarded by a giant Cyclops Mammoth! Roaring angrily, it broke free of its post and lunged. With their weapons and powers, the two were able to defeat the beast. Then, Terrafin got an idea. "If we destroy those beam projectors, we should be able to destroy that pylon, which should be able to destroy this tower." After the pylon was destroyed, the two got out of there as fast as they could. Bash and Prism Break had just done the same thing at the West Tower. Now, it was time to get the Crystal Eye! However, as if knowing the Earth Skylanders would come, the Cyclopses had prepared their defenses. Cyclops Chuckers were on pillars, Mammoths were unleashed, Timidclops were staying back (due to their cowardliness), and Choppers and Crunchers were as the main defense. After many punches, pummels, stone fists trappings, and laser beams later, the Crystal Eye was finally gained. Now, it was time to head back to the Ruins and add it to the machine.

 _"_ _Well done!"_ Eon congratulated. _"You have brought the Crystal Eye!"_ Terrafin threw the eye into the spouts like a volleyball. After it was placed in, something was heard underground. Something like a crystal being forged. Now, all that was left was the Eternal Earth Source. According the Hugo, it was kept in Stonetown. The villagers there kept it safe until the Skylanders would arrive. Luckily, Diggs knew the way. The bridge that lead to the castle split two ways. The way back was towards the Ruins, the way right was to the Crystal Eye Castle, and the way left was towards Stonetown. When the Earth Skylanders went there, something told Terrafin that something would go terribly go wrong.


	10. Stonetown

It was a long way which involved a LOT of digging, but eventually the Earth Skylanders were able to reach Stonetown. However, they needed to get through a Cyclops outpost to get to the town. And for some reason, the ground was shaking! "This place must be named Stonetown due to all the earthquakes they have here." Terrafin said. After a long trek through the outpost, the four of them reached the town. But then, they noticed something else. A huge Stone Golem was on the rampage! "That thing must be after the Eternal Earth Source!" Terrafin said. "It's not looking for the Eternal Earth Source." A terrified Mabu yelled as he ran by. "It IS the Eternal Earth Source! AHHHHHHH!" Quickly, the four ran towards the golem, who was ready to fight them! "GGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" It roared, stomping furiously and causing another earthquake. After using their powers to create a stone bridge from the nearby floating rocks to get to Rumbling Ravine, the Earth Skylanders were ready for battle! With his bulky strength, Terrafin was able to catch a boulder the golem threw at him and destroyed it with an uppercut. He and Bash got up close and personal to attack, but the golem stomped on them. Bash quickly rolled out of the way while Terrafin burrowed to dodge the foot. Bash then whacked another boulder back at the golem with his tail while Terrafin summoned mini-sharks. As Bash summoned a stone projection that he whacked, Dino-Rang was doing some summoning of his own by luring the golem into Stonefist Traps. He then threw his Stone Boomerangs at the golem, then used his Boomerang Shield technique to block small rocks. Prism Break summoned a crystal and then fired his laser at it, thus refracting the beam. When it did no damage to the golem, Prism Break used his Crystal Eruption to shatter the crystal, sending fragments at the golem. Terrafin also belly-flopped onto a smaller boulder before it could hit Bash. The golem then summoned a wind vortex around himself and conjured more boulders, while the Skylanders dodged them. After the golem failed to smash them with his bare rocky fists, he then threw a bigger boulder at them! Terrafin took cover behind a rock, which the boulder bounced off! It hit the Golem, weakening it. But however, it would not go down without a fight! Suddenly, the golem got weaker and weaker until it exploded into hundreds of rocks! And among that pile of rocks, was the Eternal Earth Source itself. Terrafin grabbed it, and the team headed back to the Ruins.

 _"_ _Skylanders!"_ Eon said. _"I see that you have gained the Eternal Earth Source! It is the eye within the eye, and the foundation of all Skylands!"_ "Hang on a sec, I thought Magic was the foundation of all Skylands! Meh, whatever." Terrafin put the Earth Source close to the Core, where it flew into the Crystal Eye. The eye then pointed upwards, while the pillar fell to reveal the Core's inner workings. Then, a laser shot out of the eye and into the air! "Woah. That was easy!" Gill said, amazed. _"Do not rest yet."_ Eon warned. _"Just because the Core of Light has activated its beacon doesn't mean the Darkness is gone. The beacon is very weak. We need the rest of the Eternal Sources to strengthen it."_ Then, the Life Skylanders noticed the nearby flower patch rising! Instinctively, Stealth Elf readied her daggers. Stealth Elf was an elf ninja who had been separated from her parents when she was very young and had awoken in a hollow tree with no idea about how she got there. She was then taken in by a tree creature that wielded a green sword and specialized in the arts of Ninjutsu. Stump Smash was a tree creature whose arms were turned into stumps via troll loggers. He used his stumps to smash every bad guy in sight! Zook was from a race of bamboo people who used his bamboo stick for multiple purposes, mostly a bazooka. Camo was a dragon-plant hybrid who harnessed solar energy to make foods grow at a highly accelerated rate, making them explode! "Ahhhh!" The plant creature said. "Sunlight feels so good on my leaves! And the water! So delicious! And the earth is just right! Thank you for reviving me!" "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Stealth Elf said, not letting her guard down. "I am Arbo!" The creature replied. "Son of Barbo! Child of Larbo! Spawn of-." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it!" Stump Smash roared. "Now, can you help us?" "I don't know!" Arbo said. "I'm only 8 seconds old after all. But somehow, I seem to have memories of all this happening before! We need to find the Eternal Life Source, but to do that, we must find the Seeds of Life and plant them so that their roots can point the way!" "Uh, how did you know-?" "I can do something. Like this!" Using his powers, Arbo was able to summon a giant vine! "WOAH!" Camo said, astounded. "How did you do that?!" "I don't even know!" Arbo replied. "Huh. It leads up to Treetop Terrace." Zook said, looking up as far as he can without climbing the humongous vine. "But I believe that the locals there call it the Tree of Life. The Life Seeds must be there!" And with that, Arbo took the Life Skylanders to the Tree of Life.


	11. Treetop Terrace

Treetop Terrace was a magnificent place. However, Arbo could sense that the Life Seeds, the children of the great trees, were missing! "The trees tell me that the pointy ears are keeping the seeds for themselves!' Arbo said after carefully listening. _Pointy ears?_ Then, Stealth Elf added it all up. "The Drow." She said. "We have to get those seeds back!" The Life Skylanders sure found it difficult to get the seeds. Camo used his solar energy to fight off Corn Hornets. Stealth Elf used her ninja reflexes to scale the trees and to sneak up on pesky Life Spell Punks, who could heal their allies. Stump Smash even went head-to-head with a Blitzer Bully, another version of the Goliath Drow. The bully wasn't exactly playing fair, since it had a Life Spell Punk in its backpack! Luckily, Zook was able to take out the punk, allowing Stump Smash to deal the final blow. Stealth Elf also faced a Blade Witch, like the Drow Witch. Luckily, the boomerang only hit the decoys, and the real deal took the enemy by surprise by dealing the final hit. After traversing the Tree of Life, the four managed to gain the Life Seeds. Now, all that was left to do was to plant them at the Ruins.

After the roots had grown strong enough for Arbo to listen to them, and herding away a few sheep in the process, the location of the Eternal Life Source was found! According to Arbo, the Eternal Life Source had hidden itself from Kaos. It disguised itself in the form of a giant acorn among many others within the Tree of Life. Then, Arbo clutched his head, groaning. "What's wrong?" Stealth Elf asked. Then, Arbo had an expression of shock and fear. "OH NOOOOOOO!" He wailed. "THIS IS TERRIBLE! TRULY TERRIBLE, INDEED!" "What is it?!" Stump Smash asked, the suspense killing him. "The forest is in danger!" Arbo yelled. "We must go quickly now!" As fast as they could, the Life Skylanders went with Arbo to the Falling Forest, which was higher than the Tree of Life.

"Lord Kaos, sir?" The Troll General said. "We have gained the location of the Eternal Life Source. However, it has disguised itself to hide from us. It's taken the form of an… acorn." "An acorn?!" Kaos said. "I KNEW IT! Cursed miserable deceitful trees!" He turned to the general. "Assemble the lumberjack trolls! Cut down the entire forest if you must! I WANT THAT ACORN!"


	12. Falling Forest

The forest was indeed in chaos! Trolls were using their chainsaw machines to make "TIMBER!" a bad word! Seeing this, Stump Smash was instantly reminded of what the trolls did to him! Logging the entire forest, including him, leaving only stumps where his hands once were! Kaos hated trees, which was enough to anger this grumpy Ent. "ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Stump Smash roared as he charged in head-first, smashing any troll or forest-hurting tool he saw. "HURRY, SKYLANDERS!" Arbo yelled. "STOP THOSE TERRIBLE TEETH MACHINES AND GET THE LIFE SOURCE!" Zook took position and fired rockets from his bazooka to destroy a chainsaw machine. Camo unleashed the anger of Mother Nature herself by vaporizing Trolls with his solar energy breath attacks! Stealth Elf used her offense measures stealthy as she sabotaged a chainsaw so that it wouldn't start. She also made some very weak and blow up. Using the powers of the Life Element, Camo put a spell on some trees so that they could not be cut down, making the chainsaw's teeth fly clean off! When Trolls swung their axes against the trees, the blade was shattered! Eventually, the four of them reached the giant acorn via flower bridge. Sensing the Skylanders, the Life Source revealed itself. However, before the Life Skylanders could claim it, Kaos appeared! **"You again."** Kaos taunted. **"Foolish Skylosers and your stupid Portal Master Imposter. Wait… Portal-Poster! Yes, I like the sound of that. But you are still doomed! DOOMED, I tell you! You will never possess the Eternal Life Source! NEVER! Missile Minion! Blast them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Then, a dark version of Zook appeared, ready to face the real deal. Zook conjured a bamboo barrier to block a missile, then countered with a mortar shot. Many projectiles flew, and eventually, the minion ran out of ammo and was down for the count. **"Okay! Forget the Missile Minion!"** Kaos yelled. **"I summon my Totally Unbeatable Deadly Evil Life Spell of Ultimate Death! OF DOOOOMM!"** Then, he used the Life Source's power to conjure red bugs and green poisonous spheres attached to them! Thinking fast, Stealth Elf stabbed a bug, causing the strands to pop! **"So, you can dodge a few things you can see. BIG DEAL!"** Kaos taunted. **"What about things you can't?! Ninja Minion! Don't let them see you coming!"** "Bring it on." Stealth Elf taunted, ready to face her evil self. She let a scarecrow decoy take the blow of two overhead daggers, then countered with a spore cloud. She leapt out of the way from a spin attack, then countered again with a dagger flurry, finishing the dark ninja. **"GRRRR! Plant Dragon! Make these tree lovers go KA-BOOOMMM!"** Then, it was Camo's turn to face his doppelganger. He dodged a sun burst, then countered with Firecracker Vines, which were blocked by the minion's Melon Fountain. Luckily, the real deal triumphed. **"Why you little-! Life Minion! Pulverize them!"** Stump Smash then found himself battling his own clone! He blocked a two-hit combo, then countered by smashing his fists together. He then dodged a charge attack, countering with a spin. He then spat out acorns, which the minion blocked by spitting out a Meganut. Eventually, the minion was completely smashed! Then, the ultimate Life Spell, along with all four minions, were unleashed! However, the Life Skylanders were able to best them. "Alright, Kaos!" Stealth Elf said. "You've ran out of tricks! You have no choice left! Give us the source!" **"FOOLS! You haven't heard the last of meeeeeeee! I shall RETUUURRRRRNNNNNN!"** Kaos then fled but forgot to take the Eternal Life Source with him! Now with the fourth Eternal Source, the Core of Light was halfway complete!

 _"_ _I fear that the Darkness is growing, and the Core of Light is not yet complete!"_ Eon warned. _"But now you bring me the Eternal Life Source, whose true power lies within."_ As Stealth Elf placed the source inside the Core as if it were a seed, flowers emerged from the sides. Camo could sense vines growing deep underground as the flowers started to produce energy to the Core. "Four down, four to go!" Hugo said. "We must find the remaining sources before they fall into Kaos's hands!" Then, the Tech Skylanders noticed a robot in a soldier uniform emerge from a nearby platform. Trigger Happy was a crazy gunslinger who was a maniac for gold. Drill Sergeant was an Arkeyan robot who was activated by Terrafin and was ordered to not be his servant. Drobot was a dragon with a suit and was incredibly smart (Although he didn't want Spyro to become jealous). Boomer was once a troll working for Kaos but defected when the trolls started doing stuff other than blowing things up. "Situation report!" The robot said. "Who's in charge here?" "Why, I'm in charge…" Flynn said, awesomely. "…Of the ladies, that is. Believe it." "Stow the flabber-jabber, son!" The robot said. "I'm looking for a Skylander!" "Scanning…... 32 Skylanders are detected in your area. Beep." Drill Sergeant answered. "Ah, excellent!" The robot said. "I am General Robot, and we've got a flustercuff of a situation! It seems that the trolls are keeping something unknown in a heavily guarded warehouse. Skylands Intel believes that it is some sort of gear, that may have originated from this location." Drobot took a moment to process the information. "Object identified." He then said. "it is known as the Golden Gear, one of the components necessary to complete the Core of Light, which has reached 50% completion." When Trig had heard the word "golden", he burst into action. "OHBOYOHBOYOHBOY! I love gold! Lemme at it! Where is it?! WHEREWHEREWHERE?! EYAHAHA!" "If this guy's correct," Boomer stated. "It's kept in a warehouse of some sort, by trolls. You know, it may sound weird, going up against my own kind, but hey, they started it when they stopped blowing stuff up." "Hmm, this is even more serious than I expected." General Robot stated. "You see, the enemy is crafty and has the advantage. Temporarily, at least. We do not have, currently, the firepower necessary to evac the gear to safe territory. Can I count on you, Skylanders?" "Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. As long as I make some boom!" Boomer said. Trig nodded excitedly. Then, Trig, Boomer, and Drill Sergeant were fired out of a cannon to the Troll Warehouse, with Drobot flying close behind.


	13. Troll Warehouse

Once the Tech Skylanders were at the warehouse, they met up with a Mabu special agent. "Hey Snucks!" Trig said. "Long time, no see!" Inside the elevator, Snuckles explained everything, how he joined the Mabu Defense Force, and everything leading up. Once they were inside, the team spotted the gear inside the warehouse! However, the yard was a minefield! Luckily, Snuckles believed that there was a map somewhere around here. The map was ripped into 4 pieces, guarded by Trollverines and Gun Snouts. The last piece was on the other side of a mechanical bridge. With all four, the Tech Skylanders were able to traverse the minefield and gain the gear. Using its power, the gear was able to transform into a giant rocket which flew back to base.

 _"_ _The Golden Gear…"_ Eon said, astounded. _"Plucked from the machinery of the universe, the intricate clockwork of this world."_ Trig then "accidently" dropped it into the Core, where Drobot scanned multiple gears appearing on the vines underground. The pedestal rose a bit to reveal more golden gears sticking out. Now, it was time to acquire the next piece of the Core.

"What do you mean they have the gear?!" Kaos roared. "All defenses were unable to halt the Skylanders." The Troll General said. "However, if we are reading the Core of Light's blueprints correctly, the next component that they might be after is the Glowing Green Goo of Primordia. All defensive units of the Troll Army are stationed at the Goo Factory, where the substance is kept. Offensive units are standing by, waiting your orders to be stationed there." "Oh, they will do more then just defend!" Kaos yelled. "They will launch a full-scale attack on the Skylanders and that idiotic MDF! Order all squads to move out! They will never get their filthy hands on the Eternal Tech Source! And if they do… well, they've got a nasty surprise coming their way. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Impressive!" General Robot said. "I wouldn't mind upgrading my own equipment with this. What kind of grease does this thing take?" "The rarest kind." Hugo replied. "Green Primordial Goo! But when the Core exploded, all the Goo drained out, and I haven't got a clue where to find more!" "You know, the Troll Military has recently taken a massive leap forward in terms of its technological capability!" General Robot replied. "I bet this Green Goo business is behind it all!" "Oh dear." Hugo gulped. "If the trolls have discovered the Goo's power, then their forces will be virtually unstoppable!" "Our soldiers have been struggling to breach their main factory." General Robot stated. "If this goo is what you say it is, then failure is NOT an option!" Then, the Tech Skylanders headed to the Goo Factory.


	14. Goo Factory

Once the four have reached the factory, Snuckles gave them a mission briefing. The MDF were able to push forward to a position just outside the factories. However, the Captain had taken a squad to recover the goo, but that was hours ago! The Tech Skylanders were tasked with finding him. Once the Skylanders reached Captain Rizzo, he told them that the turrets had his squad pinned down! Luckily, there were Mega-Bombs at the ammo dump at the top of the hill. Rolling one down could destroy the wall and turrets! Luckily, it didn't take long to blow up the wall. Then, the four moved onto the three goo factories, raising the flags at each one to signal their capture. Then, the MDF was able to secure the goo! Now, it was time to add it to the Core.

 _"_ _The Green Goo of Primordia."_ Eon was remarked. _"Made from the fossils of lost prehistoric dinosaurs, it pulses with unimaginable power!"_ As the goo seeped inside, the rings around the core turned green, as Drobot scanned the underground to see the vines having goo running through their veins. "Now we need the Eternal Tech Source!" Hugo said. "General, I don't suppose your military intelligence has found out where it is?" "Don't insult me son!" General Robot said. "Of course, we have! Intel says the Trolls have the source hidden in their base! Unfortunately, they've already been using it to develop a slew of new weapons! That's why I'm coming along for support!" And with that, the five of them headed off to the Battlefield.


	15. Battlefield

Snuckles was so relieved that the Tech Skylanders were here! "Okay, I've got good news and bad news!" He said. "The bad news is that the enemy has the advantage! The good news is, now that you're here, you can help us get to the Command Team!" Agreeing to help, the Tech Skylanders made their way through the combat zone and managed to get to the Command Team. There, Rizzo told them what was happening. "We need to get past their barriers, but we aren't having any luck." He said. "The good news is we've captured a troll stockpile, and there's a Mega-Bomb inside it! Ha! Good for our side. The bad news is it's too heavy for any of us to move! Me included! Too many years planting flowers, I suppose. Looks like a job for you!" Luckily, the Tech Skylanders were able to breach the walls, but the trolls were waiting for them! "SURPRISE!" The four Skylanders dodged a shell from a tank! But not just any tank! "Behold, our secret weapon: The Troll Super Tank!" The General taunted. "This baby is powered by the Eternal Tech Source itself! Good luck destroying this!" Then, the battle began! Trig shot the tank, only to have the coins bounce off! He then threw a pot of gold to get their attention, then unloaded his machine gun on them! Drill Sergeant snuck up from behind and drilled into it! He used his rockets to damage the main body, then shot the drivers with his Auto-Cannon. Drobot provided air cover, kicking up his afterburners to deal with pursuers. He launched bladegears to stun the tank, then did a bombing run with his wing and eye lasers. Boomer then threw a stick of dynamite, but the General, who was driving the tank, caught the stick and defused it! "Any last words, traitor?" He asked, pointing the gun at the troll. "Just one: BOOM!" Boomer then smashed the ground as hard as he could, then kicked a Troll Bomb into the tank's engine, blowing it up! "LORD KAOS!" The General wailed as he was blown away by the explosion. "I'VE FAILED YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!" As the smoke cleared, all that was left of the tank was its power source: The Eternal Tech Source! Now, the Core of Light was almost nearing completion!

 _"_ _At last, the Eternal Tech Source!"_ Eon said. _"Embodiment of all science and lesion, balances match in the Core of Light!"_ The Tech Source summoned two floating orbs and descended into the Core. Drobot sensed the goo within the vines underground begin to glow, and the gears started to turn, along with the Core's base. Now, only three sources remained.

"You know, Glumshanks," Kaos said to his troll butler. "Despite your colossal failures, exemplified by you mutton-headedly losing the Eternal Tech Source, I am feeling particularly optimistic and do you know why?" "No?" "Because, the Darkness is becoming more powerful! It's spreading all over Skylands! Soon, no one will be able to stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You know what they say, red skies in the morning, Skylanders take warning!" "No one actually says that."

"Superb job Skylanders!" General Robot congratulated. "You've done Skylands proud!" However, the Undead Skylanders started to sense something. Hex concentrated. "The door." She said. "At the beach. It's opening." General Robot instantly knew what this meant. "I-I might be a great g-g-g-general," He stammered. "B-b-but when it comes to the supernatural, I am O-U-DOUBLE T- OUT! T-t-this is my last HU-rah! G-g-good luck with the war, soldiers!" He then made like a tin can and fled. Cynder looked at her allies. "The Undead Skylanders and I will go check it out." She said. Chop Chop readied himself. "Be on your guard." He warned. "We do not know what lurks behind those doors." The four showed no fear as they faced the skull-like door. "I hope there's ghosts!" Ghost Roaster said. "I love eating ghosts! Especially evil ones!" Cynder was a dark dragon who had been taken in by evil, and like Spyro, she was from another world. Chop Chop was an Arkeyan looking for a master, and he saw one in Eon. Ghost Roaster was a spirit who was chained as punishment for eating spirits. He was also a great chef. Hex was once an elven sorceress who was given evil powers by Malefor, who Cynder appeared to know. Then, the doors slowly opened with a creek. The four readied themselves. Then, something came out of the shadows yelling "BOO!" Chop Chop attacked, but his sword stab missed as it struck the sand next to…. A talking skull. "HEY! What gives?!" The skull asked. "I was just saying hello!" "Be glad we are not frightened easily." The Arkeyan said as he and the others let their guard down. "What are you doing here?" "Well, the name's T-Bone, and I'm a skeleton. At least, not much of one right now. Seem to be missing a bone or two. Or 204, more like. Anyway, can't seem to find my body right now. Embarrassing, I know." After T-Bone's body was restored, the Undead Skylanders told him the story so far. "So now we need the Eternal Undead Source. Know where it is?" Cynder asked. "Well, if I heard from the living correctly, an Eternal Undead Source needs a holder. Maybe the Skull Mask of the Undead King Mortalannis might do it. Last, I know, I think it was in the Crawling Catacombs. I can take ya!" Chop Chop groaned. _Clearly, this literal bone-head might be too stupid to know what "an" Eternal Undead Source is so important for._ He thought. As he and the other took the stairs down to the catacombs, the door closed behind them. "Funny." The Arkeyan said. "We can never be trapped down in the Underworld forever."


	16. Crawling Catacombs

The catacombs would be enough to scare the pants off anyone. But the Undead Skylanders weren't just "Anyone". As the skeletal staircase reached the first platform, giant skeleton hands grabbed it, and bones fell on top, creating a bridge from the staircase. It descended even deeper, but it wasn't the goal right now. However, when the five entered, T-Bone ran off when spiders emerged! "Sorry bub!" He cried as he ran up the stairs in panic mode. "You're on your own!" Chop Chop kicked the spider away. "If I'm correct," Hex said. "This is where Mortalannis, the first king of the Underworld, was put to rest." "Well, then this is one huge grave." Cynder said. "Like a really big cemetery with only one body buried in it!" Ghost Roaster said. "I hope I get to see how Mortalannis's ghost tastes like!" "On second thought, it would be wise to not disturb his spirit." Chop Chop said. "Or his body, if it is reanimated." As they traversed deeper into the king's grave, the sight of Spider Swarmers, Spider Spitters, Fat Belly Spiders, Moon Widows, or even Gargantulas did not give the Undead Skylanders even the slightest bit of arachnophobia. In the darkest area of the king's sacred burial ground, his mask lurked. After fighting off the spiders, the Undead Skylanders were able to gain the Skull Mask. Now, it would be added to the Core to scare the Darkness away.

 _"_ _Excellent!"_ Eon said. _"The Skull Mask of the philosopher king, Mortalannis, first lord of the Undead!"_ Cynder placed the mask in the empty spot in the Core. Then, Hex started to sense something grow inside the Core. As the skull eyes glowed, Hex sensed two purple eyes staring at them from underground. Now, all that was left was the Eternal Undead Source. "If I know my stuff," T-Bone said. "it's being guarded by some ghouls in the Creepy Citadel! To get in there, we're gonna need the Skeleton Key! But some zombies burrowed it and never returned it, like they always do. The Key's inside the Cadaverous Crypt. We should be super careful. They don't like outsiders." And with that, the Undead Skylanders went to get the key.


	17. Cadaverous Crypt

"Alrighty, the key should be here somewhere." T-Bone said as the five of them descended deeper into the Underworld. "Don't worry, fellas. I won't run out on you this time. Just be sure ya don't run out to far ahead, or else…" Suddenly, a huge wall closed and separated T-Bone from the Undead Skylanders! "…we might get separated. Huh, guess I'll just wait out here, then." As the four continued forward, then eventually found themselves in a room filled with zombies, more specifically, Rotting Robbies! "Muhhhhhhh…" The reanimated corpses shuffled towards their prey. Acting quickly, Chop Chop lit his sword ablaze via candle and swung it, catching one zombie on fire! He then spotted a cannon, which he then lit with his blazing blade, with the fire about to die out. One big boom later, and the area was zombie-free. In the next area, the four encountered a pack of Rhu-Babies, accompanied with an Undead Spell Punk. Once only a few Rhu-Babies were left, the spell punk worked his magic. Then, after chants and growth, the Rhu-Baby had become a massive Rhu-Barb! Seeing the beast almost unstoppable, Cynder then figured it all out. She then blasted the spell punk with lightning, defeating it and causing the monster to shrink and become defeated as well. Then, Chop Chop used his shield to block arrows coming from skeletal archers: Bone 'n' Arrows which emerged from the coffins against the walls in the form of a pile of bones which then formed the threat, while Hex used her magic to stop some in mid-air. After a long trek, the Skeleton Key was found at last! The four then brought it back to T-Bone. "Nice!" He said. "This'll open the gate to the Creepy Citadel! AND it also does this!" He then plucked his head off and screwed it onto the key. "Amazing, huh? Comes in pretty handy looking through keyholes!" And with that, they went to the staircase to descend even deeper into the Underworld, and into the Creepy Citadel to retrieve the Eternal Undead Source. 


	18. Creepy Citadel

The Creepy Citadel indeed lived up to its name, as the haunted castle resided below the catacombs and crypt and may be the spookiest place in the Underworld. If he was correct, Chop Chop knew that also vegetarian zombies were here. "Well, here it is." A headless T-Bone said. "The Creepy Citadel, where the Eternal Undead Source rests in piece. Okay, if I remember, you four enter the castle through the main gate, then you fight your way through, reach the Ghostly Gateway, and find the Undead Source. Ok, I'll get the gate." T-Bone then used the key by inserting it in backwards (His head was on the other side), then turned it. The gate then lowered. "Now that's what I call using my head!" T-Bone laughed. "Good luck, and don't get scared!" And with that, the four Undead Skylanders ventured into the citadel. If Hex had read the history on this, a battle between a flying eyeball and a headless giant began here. When they approached the main gate, the suits of armor: Shadow Knights, suddenly came to life! "Sorry, but this dragon won't be slain so easily!" Cynder growled as she dodged a sword stab and shocked the suit when it tried to pull the sword out. Chop Chop dueled another, despite his size, and managed to overpower it. After the suits were destroyed, Hex used her magic to break the lock and open the gates, then the four of them ventured onward into the castle. And it was filled with traps, such as swinging saws on the ground, blades that could smoosh anyone between them, areas crawling with spiders, monsters such as zombies, Rhu-Babies, Rhu-Barbs, Undead Spell Punks, and Skeleton Archers ready to frighten them, ghosts that possessed objects (Which Ghost Roaster found tasty, since they were evil), and moving circle platforms. Once they were at the Gateway, Hex used her magic to teleport them to where the source was. They appeared at some sort of arena, which appeared to be the lower jaw of a giant monster statue. However, someone was waiting for them. And that someone was Kaos himself! **"Well,"** The head said. **"I bet you were just going to walk in here and take the Eternal Undead Source, EH? WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG! HA! Now, you're going to pay for meddling in my plans!"** Then, he cast forth a Dark Imp Minion, who Ghost Roaster faced. He dodged a Skull Charge and countered with a Chain Whip. But the Imp seemed invincible in its Ectoplasm mode, but the spirit eater knew what would happen. The Imp was in Ectoplasm mode for too long, and it eventually exploded like a spirit bomb. This only annoyed Kaos. **"BAH!"** Kaos said. **"He means nothing! You still won't be leaving the Land of the Undead! Ever! AGAIN!"** He then began to harness the Undead Source's power to bring forth a nightmarish barrage of white and red lasers! During this, an evil Dark Dragon Minion was summoned, which Cynder fought. It reminded her too much of her own evil past. The minion became a shadow to avoid a lightning breath attack, then the two took to the skies. Eventually, the minion was down and the Skylanders survived the spell. **"HUH? No matter, plenty more where that came from!"** Kaos said. He then summoned another minion, this time taking the form of Chop Chop, which the Arkeyan faced. The two swung and blocked with their swords and shields, with Chop Chop trapping the minion with Bone Bramble before one more sword swing to finish him off. Next, a Witch Minion faced Hex. Hex blocked Phantasm Orbs with a Wall of Bones, then conjured a Rain of Skulls behind it. After many spells were cast, the Witch Minion had melted in defeat. Then, Kaos unleashed everything he had, with all four minions AND the Undead Source's power! However, the real deals were able to prevail! **"WHAAAAATTTTTT?!"** Kaos wailed. **"But how can this be?! IMPOSSIBLE! Ok, you may have won this time, but the remaining two Elemental Sources, you will never obtain! EVER!"** Kaos then fled, and the Eternal Undead source was for the taking.

 _"_ _Skylands is growing darker."_ Eon warned. _"But now, you have brought the Eternal Undead Source. Add its power to the Core of Light."_ Hex then used her power to insert the source inside. Then, she sensed ghostly spirits from inside the machine. Then, they flew out of the core! Gill yelped and due to the shock, Eruptor barfed out a little lava. Ghost Roaster knew they were good, and he wasn't hungry. Then, the streams of water gushing out became an eerie mist. Now, all that was left now was the Eternal Fire and Magic Sources. The Fire Skylanders then prepared to get the Eternal Fire Source. The leader of the four, Eruptor, was a volcanic being who could erupt when mad. Ignitor was a fiery spirit encased in a cursed suit of armor, after a witch had tricked him into thinking the armor could withstand a dragon's fire. Flameslinger was an expert archer, which had a blindfold to prove how good he was. He also had a bow that shot fire arrows and a pair of magical boots that left behind a trial of fire wherever he ran. Sunburn was part phoenix and part dragon with the rare ability to teleport. He joined the Skylanders to protect himself from greedy hunters and wizards. They had just discovered a new area in the Ruins, which had a train. If Hugo's research was correct, the Ruins, or Eon's Citadel was also called Ancient's Peak, which was referred to as the lost citadel of the Portal Masters. Diggs, who appeared to be there, explained that the moles were digging for an ancient artifact called The Crucible of the Ages, which was necessary to rebuild the Great Machine, and the only relic that could contain the Fire Source's power. However, a cave-in occurred, and the miners were trapped, with the entrance sealed shut! Luckily, Eruptor knew just the trick. He ran to the beach and blew the entrance open with a bomb! The tracks the train was on also coincidently went right into the mine! Now, the Fire Skylanders journeyed into the mine to save the moles, and more importantly, get the Crucible!


	19. Molekin Mine

When the Fire Skylanders arrived at the mine, they noticed a familiar figure. "Yo, Blobs." Eruptor said. "What trouble have you gotten into this time?" "Well, I was supervising the Molekin while they were digging," Blobbers said. "We then found an ancient relic; The Crucible of the Ages! But however, something triggered a cave-in! Now the miners are trapped within the mine!" Quickly, the Fire Skylanders went to the rescue. While they freed the miners, they also faced Flame Imps, Rocker Walkers, Lava Kings, and some sort of mining machine, almost resembling an Arkeyan Ultron! While Ignitor borrowed a pick-axe to get through the rocks, Flameslinger needed some serious firepower, more specifically cannons and bombs, to blast the Tzo Crystals. Once all the miners were saved, a yelp of pain was heard! When the four investigated, Diggs was able to remove a rock that fell on him, but had his leg injured. Now he couldn't walk. However, there was a nearby mine cart that he could be pushed in, so he crawled inside with the Crucible. The Fire Skylanders pushed him towards the exit, with the task of saving the moles and retrieving the Crucible now complete.

 _"_ _At last, the Crucible of the Ages!"_ Eon remarked. _"Made to withstand the terrible forces of a thousand burning suns."_ Ignitor did the honors of placing the Crucible in the Core, just below the Skull Mask. Now, the Eternal Fire Source was next.

Meanwhile, in Kaos's Castle, Kaos had orders for his butler, Glumshanks. With his general out of commission, his butler was the only one loyal enough to do the task. "I have a job for you!" Kaos ordered. "Those Skylosers and that Portal-Poster have interfered with my plans to become emperor for the last time! But you, Glumshanks, can stop them." Kaos then proceeded to say the following a bit too fast. "All you have to do is make your way deep underground, sneak past the deadly lava guardians, withstand the burning heat of a volcano, and sabotage tracks of a mine train." He then took a deep breath. "Meanwhile, I'll go on ahead and simply go after the Eternal Fire Source myself. HAHAHAHA! See, there's more than one way to derail their plans!"

Back at the Ruins, Hugo informed the Fire Skylanders that the Eternal Source of Fire was located in the Lava Lakes. The tracks went even deeper than the Molekin Mines themselves. So, without further ado, the Fire Skylanders and Diggs went deeper into the mine.


	20. Lava Lakes Railway

Before they could get any further, the Fire Skylanders needed to switch the tracks to the right position. Their trek wouldn't be so easy. Fire Spell Punks kept lighting barrels ablaze, making them explode! Once the tracks were fixed, the gate that led to Crystal Grotto needed to be opened. When that was done, the train went deeper, but then stopped. Something was terribly wrong! "Oh No! The tracks been sabotaged!" The Molekin wailed. Eruptor, on the other hand, could have sworn he saw a troll with a pick axe run away. "Alright, here's what we'll do." The lava being said to Diggs. "We'll push those giant stone blocks over the gaps on the upper and lower sections, then you'll build new tracks on top of them!" After a while, the gaps were sealed, and the train continued its journey. However, Eruptor couldn't help but notice a troll running down the tracks as the train approached, then eventually dive into the lava. Then, they reached the Lava Lakes, where the Fire Source rested. Luckily, the Fire Skylanders could walk on lava, so they had no trouble getting to the source. However, after teleporting through a giant furnace, they would've taken the source easily…. if not for Kaos, who showed up via giant floating head! **"Ok, Skyblanders,"** He taunted. **"I don't know how you did it last time, but this time will be different! The Eternal Fire Source is MINE! Even in the MINE! Heh. Get it? Well, anyway…."** And with that, he summoned a Pyro Archer which Flameslinger faced. He dashed from a fire arrow, then countered with a volley shot. After many shots were fired, the Pyro Archer was extinguished. In return, Kaos used the Fire Source's power to unleash fireballs from above and magma geysers! After that, the Fire Knight minion was summoned, who wanted to duel Ignitor. After dodging a sword strike, Ignitor unleashed his flame form to burn the minion. Then, after many blows, Ignitor used a mega slam attack to finish the minion off. Up next, Sunburn took on the evil Phoenix Dragon. He teleported to dodge a fire breath, then countered with a phoenix dash. After taking flight, Sunburn was able to send his evil self into the lava. Then, Eruptor took on his dark self, Evil Eruptor! As the dark volcano threw lava blobs, Eruptor dodged and countered with an eruption while spitting out magma balls, before finally finishing the minion via lava barf. Then, all four minions and the ultimate fire spell were unleashed but, due to their good guy work, the Fire Skylanders fried the minions. **"GRRRRRRRR!"** Kaos roared. **"That's as far as you'll ever get on rebuilding your stupid Anti-Darkness machine! But it will be physically impossible to gain the Eternal Magic Source! Skylands is huge! And you have no idea where it is! Good luck finding THAT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Then, Kaos left, and with the Eternal Fire Source, the Core of Light was almost complete!

 _"_ _Fire,"_ Eon said. _"A force of destruction. Yet also possessing the ability to burn away all things evil!"_ Eruptor then inserted the Fire Source into the Core, and then sensed it power burning up. The Crucible began to burn as it harnessed its power. "Now, only the Magic Source is left." Hugo said. "But magic is extremely hard to find! And from what I can decipher, the Core needs a very special, ancient kind of magic. But my book says nothing else about it. I don't know where to look!" "Don't worry, Hugo." Spyro said. "Wherever the Source is, we'll find it! We have to, or else… all will be lost." Then, Flynn approached, with some shocking news. "Hey, you know that ancient statue in the water that we've all been wondering about?" He said. "Uh, yeah?" Spyro said, a bit confused. "Well, guess what? It's moving." "HUH?!" The dragon was shocked. "I'll get the other Magic Skylanders and the Arkeyan Skylanders to check it out with me!" Spyro said. Spyro was a rare type of dragon from a distant world, with only part of his memory fully intact. Double Trouble was a shaman who lived up to his name; by creating half-sized exploding clones of himself. Wrecking Ball was a grub that grew to enormous proportions as a result of a wizard's potion ingredient. He also loved two things: eating and wrecking! Voodood was a mighty warrior who spent most of his spare time collecting bones. As the six of them examined the statue later, it suddenly sprung to life! "GAH!" Spyro yelled, shocked. **_"Greetings, Skylanders."_** The statue spoke. **_"You have awakened me from my 10,000-year slumber. I am the Weapon Master, and what is left of the ancient civilization known as the Arkeyans."_** Chop Chop was stunned. "Did you say…. Arkeyans?!" He said, shocked. "Beep. Beep. Affirmative." Drill Sergeant replied. "Continue with statement." "Uh, okay weird taking robot statue thingy." Spyro said. "We're looking for the Eternal Magic Source and a rare type of magic. Any idea where they are?" **_"I understand the connections between magic and technology. I am the keeper of many secrets. I have waited for one to come, and to pass my secrets to. That which you pursue is near. Are you prepared to cross the great chain of time?"_** Spyro looked at the nearby chain. It appeared to be linking the Ruins to something. But what? "Well, if whatever we're looking for is there, then yes." He said. **_"Good. New discoveries await you."_** And with that, the Magic and Arkeyan Skylanders crossed to the Quicksilver Vault, where the Quicksilver, an ancient magical oil, was kept.


	21. Quicksilver Vault

The Magic and Arkeyan Skylanders soon found themselves in a place that looked as if it was from another dimension entirely. Then, a hologram of the Weapon Master activated. **_"The Eternal Source of Magic,"_** It said. **_"Was the original source of all creations. But as we, the Arkeyans, uncovered its secrets, its power could not be contained. You must prove your worth if you are to be trusted with the energy that flows through all things magic: The Quicksilver."_** As the six proceeded throughout the vault, they continued to discover more magical and Arkeyan wonders. Along with combatting a few enemies, such as Arkeyan Blasters, Gnashers, Magic Spell Punks, Arkeyan Defenders, and Arkeyan Ultrons. After crossing a magical bridge, they encountered another Weapon Master message. **_"We Arkeyans once ruled all of Skylands."_** The master said. **_"We guarded the Eternal Source of Magic to prevent future generations from discovering our secrets. Beyond this gate is what remains of our defenses. The Quicksilver Vault lies ahead. It will only open when the three energy beams are aligned with the three seals."_** So, with the orders clear, the six Skylanders went to claim the most important (or one of the important) part of the Core of Light. After the three beams were aligned, the vault opened, and the six retrieved what they sought. Now, to head back and to add its magic to the Core.

 _"_ _Quicksilver,"_ Eon said, astounded. _"To bind the magic within the Core of Light."_ Spyro then added the magical oil into the Core, as the symbols on it began to glow. Now all that was left was the final piece, the Eternal Magic Source! According to the Weapon Master, the Magic Source was in the Arkeyans' ancient armory, where the full expanse of the ancient civilization and its power would be revealed. Ready to complete their long mission, and to discover more of this ancient empire, the Magic and Arkeyan Skylanders proceeded to the armory along a different direction on the chain.


	22. Arkeyan Armory

At first, the armory was pitch black. Then, another hologram activated. **_"These caverns hold much of what is left of our once proud civilization."_** The Weapon Master said. **_"Restore power and you will find the Eternal Magic Source within. But be warned, Skylanders. Restoring power will also reawaken the ancient Arkeyan defenses that have lain dormant for thousands of years."_** Then, Chop Chop and Drill Sergeant approached the light switch. **_"At last,"_** The Weapon Master remarked. **_"It is time. After untold ages of darkness… LIGHT!"_** Once the lights activated, Spyro was shocked beyond measure and his heart sank at what he saw. "Oh no." He whispered. "The Machine of Doom…. There are thousands of them!" If Kaos had these many copies of the ancient machine… then there was no telling what would happen to Skylands. Chop Chop and Drill Sergeant, on the other hand, will astounded at what they saw. "This is… amazing!" "Beep! And to think that this is only a small portion of the lost empire!" However, they also had to get past the defenses which, via age and nonfunctionally, didn't recognize the Undead and Tech Skylanders as one of their own. So, they had to fight their way through the defense drones and control towers. As they approached one of the Arkeyan War Machines, Chop Chop agreed to pilot it. "Let's hope you do a better job than Boomer did!" Spyro said as the machine sprang to life. Then, it moved through the lava to where the Magic Source lied. The defenses and automatons were nothing as the machine fired and punched at any who stood in its way! It even fought another war machine! Eventually, the destination was reached. After a lot of unlocking vaults and using security key cards, the Eternal Magic Source was finally in the hands of good! Now, to complete the Core of Light and banish the Darkness!

 _"_ _Skylanders,"_ Eon said, excitedly. _"With the help of your new Portal Master, you have retrieved the final element: The very essence of Skylands, the Eternal Magic Source! The Core of Light is reborn!"_ Doing the honors, Spyro placed the source between the mask and crucible. Then, the core was supercharged, and the beam was stronger, as the Darkness was banished forever! The purple dragon smiled. Now, his new world was saved.

Meanwhile, Kaos had noticed Glumshanks enter. "Why, what's the matter, Glumshanks?" The dark Portal Master said. "You look, uh, different, somehow." "It's nothing, Lord Kaos." The troll groaned. "Just a few third-degree burns." Then, the whole flashed brightly! "GAH! MY EYES!" After a while, Kaos's sight returned. "WHA?! What happened to my beautiful Darkness?!" Then, he figured it all out. "Those stupid Skybozos and that miserable Portal Loser must have rebuilt the Core of Light!" He yelled. "But this isn't over!" Then, he steered the castle back to the Outlands, where he started to get ready to repeat history.

"We did it!" Flynn said. "The Core of Light is finally assembled! And a grateful Skylands thanks me again. And you are welcome. BOOM!" "Don't celebrate yet, Flynn." Hugo warned. "Just because the Darkness is gone doesn't mean Kaos is. He may repeat history and we'll have to rebuild the Core of Light all over again! However, General Robot has told me the perfect strategy! We're taking the fight to Kaos in his own lair! All 32 Skylanders have reached their full power, thanks to Persephone, and they have all their upgrades, powers, and even their Soul Gems! Now, the final battle is about to begin!" After Hugo punched in the coordinates, all 32 Skylanders were whisked away to the Lair of Kaos.


	23. Lair Of Kaos

Once the Skylanders arrived at the lair, Spyro stood courageously. _"You have arrived at the moment of truth, Skylanders."_ Eon said. _"Only with the help of the Portal Master can defeat Kaos and rid Skylands of his evil once and for all. But beware. Kaos's evil elemental servants lurk throughout. Go forth and find the entrance to Castle Blackthrone. It is there you will meet your destiny. Good luck, Skylanders."_ "You heard the man." Spyro said. "What say we teach Big Head a little lesson?" All 32 Skylanders let out their battle cry. "FOR SKYLANDS!" As they charged, they fought many enemies, like Tech Spell Punks, Shadow Knights, Lava Kings, Drow Witches, Arkeyan Blasters, and Flame Imps. Many traps were set as well, from moving platforms, spinning blades, and electric stabbing fangs. Eventually, they managed to get to Castle Blackthrone. Now, the final battle was about to begin.

As Castle Blackthrone turned upside down to reveal an arena, all 32 Skylanders went forth to face Kaos himself, sitting atop his throne. "FOOLISH Skylanders!" Kaos cackled. "You and the foolish apprentice have played right into my hands!" Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy stood ready. "It's over, pipsqueak!" Spyro yelled. "We've rebuilt the Core of Light and banished the Darkness! Now, all we have to do is deal with you!" "So what if managed to survive and take all of the Eternal Sources? BIG DEAL! If you restored the so-called "Core of Light", it's all for nothing! Because now, you have followed me into MY realm! And here I am, all powerful, and you are NOTHING!" "Bring it, Big Head!" Gill snapped. "Yeah! And for what you did to the Dirt Seas, you still owe me five bucks!" Terrafin added. "And this'll be also for when you sent me adrift on that glacier!" Slam Bam roared. "I would've still be with you if you hadn't expanded your Troll military!" Boomer said. "That's not as fun as blowing stuff up!" Then, Kaos's throne lifted into the air, and the final battle began! Also summoning every single one of his minions, Kaos slammed his throne into the ground, giving Spyro a chance to ram him! Kaos, however, was ready and summoned an evil version of the dragon, Dark Spyro! It wasn't long until evil counterparts of the other 31 were summoned as well, but they were all eventually defeated. However, the Dark Portal Master still had one more trick up his evil little sleeves. "HAH!" He laughed. "Even though you managed to not get squashed, you now face the most powerful and hideous of all my minions!" Then, the entire arena was set skyward! "Meet the same minion that destroyed the Core of Light,' Kaos warned. "And will do so again. Meet the beast that sent Eon to his well-deserved bodiless oblivion! MEET MY HYDRA!" Then a massive monster with four dragon heads emerged. Possessing the elements of Fire, Water, Life, and Undead, this Hydragon was a force to be reckoned with! Luckily, Spyro knew just how to deal with this. He, Trig, Chop Chop, and Bash began to harness the energy and magic of Skylands. And in a bright flash, they turned blue and gold, unlocking their Legendary Forms! Then, the battle intensified, with the Hydra using its Elemental Spells, more minions joining the fight, and Kaos using his throne (Which he called his super-strong ultra-destructive all-powerful mechanical suit) to squash the Skylanders! Finally, to end it all, Trigger Happy bombarded both Kaos and the Hydra with his Golden Machine Gun, Gill Grunt used his Anchor Cannon to dent Kaos's throne, then Spyro used his Daybreaker Flame to defeat the Hydra, then defeated Kaos with his Earth Pound! As the Hydra fell to the ground, Kaos was only stunned. "You think this is over?!" He said. "HAH! You think wrong! In fact, I think you think that I think I cannot win! I assure you, I CAN!" His throne started to spark and begin to catch fire. "There will come another day, oh, not now, maybe, but soon! And we WILL meet again! And on that day, I, KAOS, will introduce you to your sweet, sweet, oblivion! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then, the throne exploded, and Kaos fell on his face. "Well, that worked out quite nicely, didn't it?" Spyro said. "Wait, guys, he's getting up!" Stealth Elf warned. Quickly, the Skylanders readied themselves for another round. Then, a dazed Kaos stumbled around and said, "Fear…. My giant…. Floating head…" Before falling to the ground, unconscious. Gill then turned to Spyro. "Now what?" He asked. Spyro only smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

"FOOLS!" Kaos roared from within his magical prison. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE OR FACE YOUR UNIMAGINABLE DOOM! Do you really think this magical trick can hold me, KAOS?!" Then, the whiny menace received an electric shock from his sphere. "OW! HEY!" The Skylanders had taken Kaos to the Citadel and had trapped him in an energy barrier. "HEY!" Flynn yelled. "Cool your jets, small fry. We've heard enough out of you." "Finally,' Cali sighed. "Something we agree on! You know, you're okay when you're not putting your foot in your mouth." "Back at 'cha." Flynn replied coolly. "Okay, seriously? I'm gonna barf now." Kaos groaned. "EON! I know you're here somewhere! You and your Apprentice Portal Master! Go ahead, send me back to the Outlands! It won't do any good! I'll keep coming back again! And AGAIN! And again. Until Skylands in MINE!" _"Actually, Kaos,"_ Eon's Spirit replied. _"You're not going to the Outlands this time."_ "Eh, What?" _"I have something more fitting in mind for you."_ He then turned to his assistant. _"Hugo? Would you please?"_ "ME?!" Hugo cried. "Oh, thank you, Master Eon!" Hugo then walked up to the controls. "You're gonna love this." He said. "We made a few upgrades!" He then pushed a few buttons, making the barrier charge up. "Ok, look." Kaos bargained. "Let me go and we'll split this place! 70-30! What do you say?" Hugo just continued to process. The barrier got stronger. "Okay, how about 60-40?!" More buttons pushed, and the barrier was at full power! "50-50?" Spyro stepped up. "How about 0 for you, 100 for us?" "What?!" Then, it was ready. "Uh Oh." Then, Kaos sped off like a rocket! "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled as he was banished to Earth forever. "WOWSERS!" Flynn yelled. "Now that's fast!"

As Kaos sped farther and farther away from Skylands, he noticed something was terribly wrong. "What the-?!" He yelled. "Everything's getting bigger!" Then, he started to change. "Wait! I'm getting SMALLER!" He then found it very difficult to move, and then it all ended with a big BOOM!

Back in Skylands, Spyro was finally relieved to have that pipsqueak ridden once and for all. He and the other Skylanders turned to Eon's Spirit. _"You have done well, Skylanders."_ He said. _"We may have seen the last of Kaos and The Darkness, but there is more to do. Your journey, young Spyro, with you fellow Skylanders and your new Portal Master is only just beginning."_


	24. Empire Of Ice

What Eon had said was right. There was still much to do. It had been one week since Kaos was banished to Earth. And the Skylanders were training to the fullest. Cali had tasked them to do certain tasks. Warnado was ordered to take out 100 enemies in 3 minutes and 30 seconds. Ghost Roaster was tasked with using bombs to get the 5 Singing Gems from trolls. Wrecking Ball needed to collect 90 charms via bounce pads. Spyro's mission was to destroy 6 paintings to free the spirits inside. Prism Break had to deal with spiders in a mine. Lightning Rod had to retrieve the Tribal Mask by fighting and teleporting. Hex needed to teleport to find the Golden Spork. Dino-Rang had to stop thieves from making off with sheep. Bash had to mine for magical ore. Cynder needed to collect 13 Amber Medallions within a dungeon. Ignitor needed to gain the luckiest of charms. Stump Smash was tasked with pulverizing Chompies. Chop Chop was tasked with escaping a maze. Sonic Boom had to open a gate, but she wouldn't have a lot of time to do so. Drobot had to protect good purple Chompies from green evil ones. Terrafin, on the other hand, had to defeat 100 Chompies, no matter their color. Sunburn had to do the same as Prism Break by defeating 8 giant spiders. Trigger Happy needed to recover an antique vanity from a troll tank. Eruptor had to take out automatons on a set of tropical islands. Double Trouble had to stop trolls from stealing paintings but was told not to destroy the paintings. Stealth Elf had to find the Royal Scepter of Nort within a minefield. Whirlwind had to take care of Squiddlers and get a cake. Voodood had to deal with a few Spell Punks and retrieve the Book of Magic. Wham-Shell had to collect 75 charms and fight pirates. Camo had to recover the Log of Nort. Zook had to track down thieves who stole jewel hearts. Flameslinger had to get 25 magic charms and escape a Drow fortress. Boomer had to defeat trolls and rescue sheep. Gill Grunt had to free Mabu from Cyclopses. Drill Sergeant had to destroy a troll oil factory. Slam Bam had to destroy barrels with toxic chemicals. Zap had to destroy cat statues to release the spirits inside them but had to spare Cali's vases. One day, Slam Bam received a message from Eon. _"Greetings, Skylander."_ Eon said. _"Haldor, the Great Northern Wizard, needs your help. You must go with him at once to save his village of Vindlevale, which is locked in a grip of endless winter by the evil Ice Ogres. Hurry, the Empire of Ice awaits!"_ Then, Slam Bam noticed a floating wizard, possibly Haldor, conjure up a tower of ice from the dockside waters! Slam Bam used his powers to create a surf board to head towards the tower, which he then entered. Then, the tower then blasted off like an enchanted rocket, which headed for Vindlevale.

When the four-armed yeti came outside, he noticed the wizard waiting for him. "A Skylander!" Haldor exclaimed. "Thank the great Wahoos ya came! Brrr, and you came just in time, too! Name's Haldor. Can you believe this here icy wasteland used to be a sunny paradise? Flowers and grass and the nicest weather you ever did see. Yeah, I know! Sounds great, and it was… until those ugly, stacked-eyed, noodle-necked Ice Ogres moved in and changed everything! First, they built a giant wall that blocked the warm sun, locking this place in an endless winter! Then, they started marching all over, like they owned the place! And that's when the snowball fights started! It might be reasonable for me to move, but I was born here, and I'm gonna stay here, no matter what! Usually these Ice Ogres aren't always in icy areas, so they may have built the wall so that they wouldn't have to deal with the confusing nonsense. Luckily, I have a plan! We used to have this legendary catapult as a defense: The Leveler! It protected Vindlevale for centuries! That is, until the Ice Ogres showed up and destroyed it! We need to rebuild the catapult, so we can destroy that wall and bring back the spring! Wa-hoooohahahaha!" So, Slam Bam went into action, gathering catapult parts and fighting off Frozen Fiends, Ice Ogres, Chuckers, and Furyclopses. Slam Bam used the Sky-Iron Shield to block a thrown stone, then summoned an Anvil Rain to crush the Chucker and Frozen Fiends nearby. Due to his Ice Shoe Slide, the yeti had no problem slipping on the ice. After a while, the catapult was complete! "Now we're back in business!" Haldor exclaimed. "Oh, we're gonna give that wall a little what for! And ya know what's better then launching snowballs? FIREBALLS!" Then, Slam Bam and Haldor used the Leveler to take on the Ice Ogres, their wall, and the Snowclops! It was an epic battle, but the wall was destroyed, and spring was back! "HUZZAH!" Haldor exclaimed. "Hey, I haven't said Huzzah in years! It's always been Wahoo! But now that ya saved our village and brought back spring, it's Huzzah forever! Ha-ha, I feel the air warming up already! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off put on me swimming trunks! Heh-heh!" Then, Slam Bam went back to the Citadel. However, a few days later, word reached him that Haldor was complaining that it was too hot. The yeti sighed. "What, am I supposed to build the wall again, then tear it down when he says it's too cold?!" He roared. "Ya know, something tells me he grew up to love the cold. He isn't called the Great Northern Wizard for nothing, I suppose!"


	25. Pirate Seas

The next day, Eon had another message for Terrafin. _"Greetings, Skylander."_ He said. _"Your adventure now takes an unexpected twist to the Pirate Seas."_ Terrafin then spotted another ship coming in to dock. _"Help the swashbuckling Jess LeGrand rescue her people from the loathsome Captain Dreadbeard and his vicious Seadog Pirates. Adventure awaits! Set sail to the Coconut Islands!"_ With his next orders given, Terrafin went with Jess to save her people.

"Thank you for coming with me." Jess said once they had reached their destination. "These pirates have invaded our town, and they're making everyone play their stupid card game! But they cheat! And when you lose, they take you prisoner! They've captured everyone, even my dad, the mayor of this town! You've got to rescue them! I just hope we're not too late." So, Terrafin began to fight Seadog Skippers, Captain K9s, and Seadog Pirates. He then proceeded to beat Dreadbeard's crew, Fangs, Bandit, Chance, Woof, and Doggerts at cards and rescued everyone, including Mayor LeGrand and the Shipmaster. Terrafin also made a pirate duel with Ghost Swords, and also found Hidden Treasure. Now, all that was left for the Dirt Shark to do was to beat Dreadbeard himself! Also, the pirates had stolen the town's treasure, and were about to leave with it! "Yo Ho!" Dreadbeard laughed. "Ye want me to leave, eh? Har-har. Well, I've been aching to play me a good card game! If ye can beat me at Pirate Cards, I'll leave ye be." After an intense game, Terrafin was able to win. "Shiver me timbers!" Dreadbeard said as he boarded his ship. "I said I'd leave if ye beat me, but I didn't say I'd leave empty handed! Not only did I steal the town's treasure, but I got a special prize from the Mayor to boot! Har-Har!" "HELP!" A voice cried out. "THEY HAVE ME!" Then, Terrafin was in horror when he saw Jess in a cage. "Hang on, Jessie!" He yelled, "I'm-a coming!" Quickly, he fired a cannon, which incapacitated the ship, but only got the treasure back. Quickly, he informed the Mayor of this, who was shocked. Luckily, the Shipmaster said that the pirate's lair was at Plunder Island. So, the two of them set sail. After an epic sea-to-land battle, Terrafin was able storm the fortress and beat Dreadbeard in another card game. "Alright, yer a Legend indeed." Dreadbeard groaned. "Take the lad, but ya haven't heard the last OF CAPTAIN DREADBEARD!" He then dove off the edge as Jess was freed. "Oh, I just knew it!" She cried. "You are amazing! Our town is grateful, and so am I!" "Well, ya know what they say," Terrafin smiled. "I'm both a lover and a fighter."


	26. Darklight Crypt

The day after, Ghost Roaster also got a briefing from Eon. _"Greetings, Skylander."_ He said. _"The ghostly denizens of the Afterworld need your help!"_ Suddenly, bony hands burst up and started digging up a tomb-like entrance! _"The undead are running amok! They are literally up in arms! You must find a way to restore their peaceful rests in the grave. Your adventure in the Darklight Crypt awaits!"_ The doors flew open as bats flew out. The ghost eater then went inside, seeing if bad ghosts were inside, waiting to be devoured.

"Blueberry-cream-pie!" A Molekin chef exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here! I am Batterson. I've been having a terrible time with my baking business! I set up my bakery just outside this undead town because I figured who needs pies more than the undead?" "None for me." Ghost Roaster said. "I only eat evil spirits. Also, I'm a mean chef myself!" "Oh. Well, anyways, I was right! I started selling pies to lots of ghost creatures. They liked them so much, and very soon, they only ate my pies and stopped eating the brains of the living! It was a win-win situation! That is… until recently. Something happened, and I don't know what! The bank is gonna take away my pie shop if I don't get sales soon! Can you help me find out why the ghosts have stopped buying my pies?!" Ghost Roaster agreed. On his quest, he found Spectral Shifting Platforms which could switch between the Real and Ghost Worlds. He also fought Clipperz, Haunted Knights, and Stump Demons. Ghost Roaster also used the ancient Time Twister Hourglass to slow the enemies down long enough for him to drink a Healing Elixir, a magical potion that could heal his wounds! Ghosts also helped him by defeating a massive horde of monsters! In the Ghost World, he also met a giant eyeball! "Hello!" It said. "I am Occulous. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a giant eyeball! And you're not a ghost! But here you are in the Ghost World! Neat trick!" Then, the soul-eater continued his way forward. When solving a Lock Puzzle, Ghost Roaster had to make sure not to make the Imp touch his flaming counterpart. Then, in the Haunted Village, he met a ghost named Gallant. "Hey!" The spirit said. "Are you a pie salesman! Oh, please tell me you are!" "Uh, sorry, but no." "No? I guessed that. Because that evil eyeball outlawed all pies in this town! Now, he's forcing us to eat brains again, against our will! Just about the worst thing a part of a person could do! He name is Occulous, and he showed up a little while ago. We just want to eat pie! Is that so wrong?" "Don't worry ghostly pal! I'll help ya kick him out of this town for good!" "Good! But you'll have to get through some crazy maze to get to his lair!" "Crazy maze!? Challenge accepted!" At with that, Ghost Roaster went to confront Occulous. After a while, Ghost Roaster managed to confront Occulous, who literally gave him the evil eye, since he was one. "So, you made it through my maze, huh?" The evil eye taunted. "Well, I suppose it's time to get my tentacles dirty!" Then, the fight began! Ghost Roaster used a nearby activator to pull himself and Occulous into the real world, then shot him in the eye with a cannon! After a few repeats, Occulous was defeated. "You did it!" Gallant said. "Occulous's reign of terror is over! It's now time for the reign of pies!" Then, they headed back to the bakery, where Batterson thanked the ghoul for saving his business. Now, it was time to head back to the Citadel.


	27. Dragon's Peak

The next day, Sunburn told the other dragons about Dragon's Peak, the home of all dragons, and where he took refuge to hide from the wizards and bounty hunters that were after him. Alongside him was a dragonfly, which Spyro noticed. "Hey, who's the dragonfly?" He asked. The phoenix dragon shrugged. "He doesn't have a name. I didn't give him one." He replied. "In that case, I'll call him Sparx." Spyro said. "Why Sparx?" Sunburn asked. "Well, for two things." Spyro answered. "One, I saw him spit out lightning balls, and two…." He paused. He remembered back in his world, Sparx was a childhood friend to him. He was born the day Spyro hatched. They were like brothers. The last time he ever saw him was when he and Cynder were about to head off to face Malefor. He couldn't remember fighting him, though. "He was a friend back where I'm from." Flameslinger was also testing out the Winged Boots, which appeared to make him run faster. Then, the dragons got a message from Eon. _"Greetings Skylanders."_ Eon said. _"The Dragons, the most ancient and wonderous, need your help."_ Sunburn then noticed a big red dragon drop a Dragon Horn on the top of the hill near Persephone. _"Go with the Dragon Knight Flavius to the Island of Scalos. Help him free his king from the clutches of the evil undead dragon Vathek and restore him to the throne. Quickly, sound the horn, and Flavius will carry you into the skies, and off to the Dragon's Peak!"_ Sunburn did exactly that, then he and the other dragons (those who couldn't fly rode on Flavius) flew to Dragon's Peak.

"Whew! That's a long flight!" Flavius said as the dragons reached the peak. "But I'd fly across the universe to help my king. My name is Flavius, and I serve the great King Ramses, the greatest leader Dragon's Peak has ever known! He ruled these great lands for centuries, and while he did, everything was great! Peace, harmony, you name it! Until one terrible day. When I convinced Ramses to go flying with me. All I wanted to do was to take him out. You know, let him and I stretch our wings a little. But when I did, that's when HE came! Ramses' horrible evil brother, Vathek! He always wanted to be king himself. When Ramses was gone, Vathek sat on the Dragon's Throne! By doing so, he became king. I know, it's weird and too easy, but I'll explain later. Anyway, using his power, he turned Ramses to stone! I have never forgiven myself ever since that day. But now, with your help, we can take back the throne." And with that, the dragons went to save the day. They easily took out Boom Fiends, Arkeyan Hammahs, and Dragonets. Then, using his power, Spyro undid the curse on Ramses then explained everything. Then, they headed to the throne to dethrone the current king. Later, they confronted the Dark Dragon at the throne. **"SSSSooooo,"** He hissed. **"That old fool Ramses set you, didn't he? You've come to take the throne, have you? Well it's mine! Stay away, or else…. MINIONS! Punish these fools for their treachery."** It was a long fight, but all the minions were defeated. **"Such worthlessness!"** Vathek roared. **"I'll do it myself!"** Then, the battle began! The dragons proved to be a match for Vathek, but Spyro had a plan. "Flavius! NOW!" He cried. Then, the knight took the throne for himself. Then, Vathek was horrified. **"Oh no! I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book!"** He roared. "Now, you will pay for betraying Ramses!" The knight said. **"NOOOOOO…."** Then, he was turned to stone. Later, Flavius had Ramses take back the throne. Ramses did plan on banishing his brother, but since he was a nice statue, that plan was tossed aside. Ramses would have the throne until he decided he was done with it, since he was the one true leader of Dragon's Peak. Then, Flavius took the Skylanders back to the Citadel.


	28. Epilogue

It was almost a year since Kaos's banishment. Training was going well in the Aqueduct, The Volcanic Vault, The Necropolis, Cube Dungeon, Icicle Isle, Mushroom Grove, Cyclops Square, Troll Factory, and Pirate Grotto. Spyro was still wondering if he and Cynder would ever get home. But until then, he would fight alongside the Skylanders. He had heard that the Skylanders' allies had gotten reward money, and Flynn would spend it on something awesome. Even better, Spyro had heard that a patch of 8 new Skylanders would be arriving soon, and that their training would almost be complete. The dragon smiled. Eon was right. His adventure with his fellow Skylanders and the new Portal Master Apprentice was only just beginning.

To be continued in Skylanders: Bigger and Better, the novel based on the game, Skylanders: Giants!


End file.
